Play It Cool
by JaydenJoker
Summary: :Evan BournexOC: Michelle McCool's sister lets her sister talk her into everything. What happens when she decides to go against her and follow her heart? What will the consequences be?
1. Meeting Evan

I'm finally doing it! I'm finally starting an Evan Bourne story! I've liked Evan since the beginning but other, veterans, have been distracting me. Please enjoy!

_Caroline Jennifer McCool|Brunette|23|Green Eyes|Theme: Fire - Scooter| Debut: July 2008 after Michelle won Divas Title| 1 tattoo: Tinkerbell wings on back of neck| Ring Name: Jenna_

**Play It Cool**

The things I let my sister talk me into. I let her talk me into bleaching my hair; never again. I let her talk me into buying a bright orange Volkswagen Beetle; I sold it the next day. I even let her talk me into a dating an obnoxious football player; I dumped him later that night. But this takes the cake: I let my sister talk me into joining the WWE.

_June 2008_

"Michelle, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not joining the WWE."

"You can't say no to me, Caroline and you know that."

"Ugh." I hate when she's right. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But let me tell you something before you drag me down to Vince. I WILL NOT be portrayed as some ditsy twit who can't navigate their way out of a paper bag. I feel bad enough for Maria since they made her do it when she first started. Got it?"

"Understood. Now come on." She practically dragged me to her BMW and took off to see Vince.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah, Caroline?"

"Something tells me I had no choice in this matter. You didn't call Vince."

"I told him that you'd accept the offer and I would bring you down to his office today."

"I hate you." I slumped in the passenger seat, silently wishing I was somewhere else. We arrived at Vince's office and Michelle soon found friends to talk to, leaving me alone. "Honestly, I hate her." I found a magazine and sat down in a slightly comfortable chair, aimlessly flipping through the pages.

**Evan's POV**

I can't believe I jobbed my first match. It was insulting. But I got a second chance to prove myself. I had the biggest smile on my face as I walked down the hall. This day couldn't get any better. As I rounded the corner, I looked ahead to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My jaw hit the floor and I stopped dead in my tracks. She was sitting in a chair, flipping through a very old WWE magazine. Her hair was a deep chocolate color, framing her gorgeous face in the perfect way. I wanted to inch closer to see what color her eyes were but I was entirely too shy. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles and her skin was the perfect tan color. I watched as Michelle McCool walked over to her and very roughly yanked her up out of the chair. They both started to walk towards me so I had to suck it up and play it cool. As they walked past me I waved, only getting a return wave from the brunette. She stopped, causing Michelle to stop.

"Come on, Caroline. Vince is waiting."

"Just a minute, Michelle." She wrenched her arm out of Michelle's grip, stepping in front of me. "Hi there."

"Hi. I'm-"

"A loser. We know. Let's go, Caroline." That set me off.

"Shut up, Michelle. Yeah, I jobbed my first match but I have another match next week. So how about you stop bringing me down to make yourself feel better." I left, feeling my rage bubble inside of me. I was kind of disappointed because I didn't fully introduce myself to Caroline. Man, even her name was beautiful. I slowed down when I heard two women yelling and stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Caroline walking towards me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey. I'm sorry about her. She's always been that way. Hi, I'm Caroline."

"I'm Evan. Well, my ring name is Evan. My real name is Matt. I don't care which one you call me. You can call me anything you want." _Crap that was out loud._

I heard her laugh and my heart fluttered. "We shall see. Well, I gotta go. I've got a contract to sign."

"Contract? You're joining the WWE?"

"Yeah. My sister made me."

"She make you do a lot of things?" She sighed.

"Yeah. I don't like it but I put up with it." I watched her cringe when Michelle started screaming.

"Caroline! Come on!" I wanted to be her friend, just so she could get away from Michelle.

"Hey. Do you mind if I give you my number? You can talk to me whenever you want." I watched her face light up and I knew immediately that was what she needed.

"That would be great. Here, put it in my phone." She pulled out her phone and handed it to me. I entered my number and saved it under Evan Bourne. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Caroline."

"Bye...Evan." She waved as she jogged to catch up with Michelle. My smile soon faded as I watched Michelle shove Caroline into the wall. I went to rush over to her but she put her hand up to stop me. There was nothing I could do and it was depressing. I shook my head and walked out the front doors, my heart going out to Caroline. I hopped in my car and took off, trying to get my mind off of what happened. I felt my phone vibrate so I glanced at the screen: New Text Message. I was almost at the hotel so I decided it would be better to wait to read it. I pulled into the parking garage and shut off the car. I got out and read the new text message.

_Hey Evan. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today. I really need to get away from Michelle. Let me know.  
Caroline_

That was unexpected.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry if the ending sucked. I had to end it so I could write chapter two. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Out With Caroline

Hey, you're back. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Evan meets Caroline and gives her his number so she can get away from Michelle. Caroline sends Evan a text message as soon as he gets to the hotel._

**Play It Cool**

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes and she wanted to get away from Michelle. I took a deep breath and sent a reply back to her.

_Sure. Let me know when you are done with the contract signing and I'll pick you up.__  
Evan_

I walked into the lobby, debating on whether I should wait for Caroline in my room or in the lobby. My phone started to buzz so I checked it again.

_I really appreciate this. Michelle is hounding me about so many things. I can't take any more of it today. I'll be done in a few minutes so I guess I will see you when you get here.  
Caroline._

I stood back up and walked back to the parking garage with a smile on my face. I drove back to Vince's office, getting more nervous the closer I got. I saw Caroline sitting on a bench outside with a a sad look on her face. I pulled up and watched her face light up. I let her know she could hop in and she eagerly accepted. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Evan."

"Anything to help you get away from Michelle."

"Yeah. I used to have a friend like that but he moved on. I think he joined the Marines, I'm not sure."

"Oh, interesting. You don't mind me calling you Evan...do you?"

"Not at all. Actually, I prefer it over Matt." I smiled but it disappeared when I saw Michelle come running towards us at full speed. I let my foot off the brake just as Michelle picked up a huge rock, throwing it at my car and nailing the trunk.

"What the-"

"Just go. You stop, it will get worse." I kept driving, looking in my rear view mirror to make sure that Michelle wasn't following me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"She hates it when I ditch her for other people...especially guys." She blushed and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know a lot of places that are open now but when it comes to the nightlife, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I didn't really picture you as a nightlife kind of guy, no offense."

"None taken. I'm kind of a dark horse. People don't really know what to expect from me."

"I see. Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese food sounds great right now."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled at Caroline as I drove off to the nearest Chinese restaurant. We were seated rather quickly and the waiter took our orders. "So, what do you like to do for fun Caroline?"

"You would be surprised, Evan."

"Try me."

"I play video games." I almost choked on my drink, unable to believe what Caroline said.

"You...what?"

She laughed and I cracked a smile. "I told you that you would be surprised. When I'm not being athletic and all that jazz, I sit on my butt and play video games for hours on end." Our food came before we could start the conversation back up. We ate in peace, laughing when one of us would misuse our chopsticks. We finished our meal and headed back out to Evan's car after we paid the bill, unsure of where to go to next.

"Where to next, Caroline?" Before she answered me, her phone began to buzz. She checked the caller-id and her smile disappeared. That only meant one thing: Michelle. I took her phone out of her hand and turned it off. "We don't need that anymore. Come on." I gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a warm hug. It was as if we were made for each other. "You want to head to the beach? It isn't far from here."

"Evan, it's the end of June. Do you have any idea how many people will be there?"

"Not at this spot I know of. Come on." Her smiled returned and I couldn't be happier. I loved making her smile and we weren't even together. I drove off to the beach, which looked pretty deserted for it being June and sunny. I grabbed sandals out of my bag, not wanting to get sand in my shoes. Thank goodness Caroline was wearing sandals and not sneakers. "Follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her down the beach to a little cove.

"Wow. How did you find this Evan?"

"Too many people on the beach one day so I just started walking." I took off my shirt and threw it behind me. I looked over at Caroline and her expression confused me. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get my shirt wet."

"Wait, you're going swimming?" I laughed, finding her rather cute.

"Well yeah. You're welcome to join me." I smiled and jumped in, finding it slightly colder than my liking but it still felt good nonetheless. "That's chilly." I looked up to see Caroline looking hesitant. "Come on in, it's pretty nice in here." She smiled at me and I watched her start to take off her shirt. I think I fainted, which is bad because I was swimming. The last thing I remember was Caroline jumping into the water.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry if the ending sucked. I had to end it so I could write chapter two. Feedback is appreciated.


	3. The Cove

Hey, you're back. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. This chapter will start in Caroline's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Evan and Caroline meet up and spend their day together. They come to a beach where Evan leads Caroline to a cove. Evan sees Caroline take off her shirt and faints in the water._

**Play It Cool**

"Evan!" I jumped into the cove, pulling Evan out of the water and onto the small beach behind the rocks. "Evan! Wake up!" He didn't move so I decided to try CPR. "Come on, Evan." The second time I gave him mouth to mouth, he choked up the water. "Thank goodness. Evan? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah. What happened, Caroline?" I sat Evan up and tried to help him get the water out of his lungs. "Wait, the last thing I remember was you taking your shirt off. I fainted! I'm sorry if I scared you Caroline." He pulled me into a hug, which surprised me and ended up knocking the both of us into the water. We both came up laughing. "Sorry about that too."

"It's fine. It was kind of fun, Evan." We hopped out of the water and sat on the rocks along the edge of the water. "I don't suppose that was the way you wanted to start this whole thing." Evan laughed and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"No not really. You kind of caught me off guard when you took your shirt off." I blushed. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"Haven't heard that from anyone before. Probably because I've never really been intimate with another guy."

"Really? I would've thought you would have your pick of any guy you want." I laughed at Evan's delusion.

"No. That was all Michelle's department. She has been around the block many times and always rubs it in my face, too. She would come home and walk through the door saying, 'Guess who has a date tonight and guess who gets to sit home and play her lame video games?'. She was impossible to grow up with and she's even worse now."

**xEvan's Point of Viewx**

She dropped her head and I took the opportunity to scoot closer to her, putting my arm around her.

"Want some advice?" She nodded. "Don't listen to her. I know, she's your sister, but you have got to stop thinking that you got the short end of the stick. If you don't mind me saying..." I visibly gulped, feeling extremely nervous. "You're incredibly beautiful and I know a _lot_ of guys that would kill to even know a girl who knows what a video game is. Michelle doesn't even seem all that interesting. No offense, but she seems kind of easy."

She laughed and I felt a little better about insulting her sister. "Calling her easy is _nice,_ Evan. I'm her sister and can get away with calling her a two dollar slut." She rested her head on my shoulder so I put mine on top of hers. "Wanna know something, Evan?"

"Sure."

"You're the nicest guy I've met in a long time." I smiled, blushing slightly from the compliment. She lifted her head up so I looked at her, trying to figure what was going on. I was about to say something but Caroline's face was coming closer to mine, her eyes searching my face for something. Her lips connected with mine in a soft, sweet kiss that made my toes curl. I deepened the kiss, looking for any signs that Caroline wanted to stop but found none. I faintly heard a car door slam and thought nothing of it but when I heard Caroline's name being called out, I knew it had to be Michelle. Unwillingly, I pulled away from Caroline and quickly stood up. Caroline was about to ask me what was wrong but when she heard Michelle getting closer, she stood up too. "What are we going to do, Evan?"

"Get behind that rock. I'll deal with Michelle." I handed Caroline her shirt back and guided her towards the rock I was referring to.

"But you don't know what she is capable of, Evan." She tried to stop herself but I put all my strength behind the motion, and pushed her behind the rock.

"I don't care. Just trust me, please." She nodded and stole a quick kiss before hiding behind the rock. I smiled to myself and ran back to my shirt, quickly putting it on. I took my shirt off again just as Michelle walked into the cove. "What do you want, Michelle?" She took off her boot and threw it at my face, blinding me momentarily. When I could see again, Michelle punched me in the nose and I could feel the blood begin to pour out. "What is wrong-" She punched me again, this time with enough force to knock me into the water. I quickly came up, gasping for air, only to be dunked by Michelle. Even though her voice was distorted by the sound of water in my ears, I could hear Michelle talking.

"You. Leave. My. Sister. Alone. Loser." She slammed my head up against the rocks and stormed off. I struggled to get back up onto the shore but managed to get up. I grabbed my shirt and started to feel for the cut that I knew was on the side of my head, putting as much pressure I could onto the wound to get the bleeding to stop.

"Evan!" I looked up to see Caroline running towards me with scared look on her face. "I told you she was-"

"Shh. I'm fine. I do need to get to a hospital though. Do you know how to drive stick?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. That Michelle isn't too friendly, is she? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Aftermath at the Hotel

Hey, you're back. Hope you enjoyed three. This chapter will start in Caroline's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Evan and Caroline went swimming in the cove and had their first kiss. But Michelle ruins the fun and beats Evan up. Evan asks Caroline if she can drive stick._

**Play It Cool**

"Uh, yeah I can drive stick. Come on, let's get you to the hospital." I helped Evan up and draped his arm over my shoulders, letting him use me as a crutch. _What in the hell is wrong with Michelle? I finally meet a sweet guy and she goes and puts him in the hospital._ I helped Evan into the car and quickly started it up. "Buckle up, Evan." He nodded and I took off to the nearest hospital, silently thanking Evan for having a GPS in his car. I made it to the hospital in no time, earning a smile from Evan when I looked at him.

"Nice driving." I smiled and shut the car off, quickly getting Evan out of the car and into the hospital. I grabbed a nurse and told her the general story of what happened.

"We'll take care of him, ma'am. What's his name?" _Oh crap. All I know is his first name._

"I only know his first name and that's Matt."

"Um, okay. We'll find out more about him. Just have a seat, please." I nodded and sat down, running my fingers through my damp hair. An hour went by and there was no sign of the nurse I talked to earlier. My legs started to shake in worry and I put my head in my hands, hoping that Evan would be alright.

"Ms. McCool?" My head popped up when the nurse said my name.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Korklan is doing well. He'll be out in a few minutes." _That must be his last name._

"Thank you." She walked away and I watched Evan walk towards me, fixing his shirt. "Hey...Evan." I was shocked at the hug that Evan gave me but I hugged him back anyway. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Evan led me back to his car. "So what would you like to do, Caroline?" My jaw dropped.

"You still want to hang out with me? After all that Michelle did to you?" He laughed, confusing me even more.

"Just because Michelle doesn't approve of me doesn't mean I can't be friends with you. Besides, that kiss we shared is still on my mind. What do you say? We could go back to the hotel, rent some movies and just order room service all night. Sound fun?"

I thought it over for a second, then smiled at Evan. "Definitely." We got into the car and I drove us back to the hotel. "My room or yours, Evan?"

"I think my room would be better. Gives Michelle less of a chance to find us." He grabbed my hand as we walked through the lobby and headed off to his room. We made it to his room in one piece and we both plopped down on the couch.

"So how exactly are we going to rent movies from your hotel room?" Evan leaned over, kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"From the pay-per-view screen, genius. I'll pay for the extra charges and let Vince know. You game?" I nodded and a smile broke out across his face. "Awesome. What kind of movies do you like, Caroline?"

"Um, I'm a comedy, action or horror kind of girl." I untied my shoes and put them next to the couch. "Hey, Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I wear one of your shirts? Mine is still covered in some blood."

"Yeah, sure. Could you grab me one too?" I nodded and headed into Evan's bedroom. I looked through the drawers until I found the shirt drawer, pulling out a green shirt and red shirt. I quickly put the green shirt on and walked into the other room to hand Evan the red shirt.

"Here you go, Evan." He turned around and suddenly started to laugh. "What?"

"You're wearing...my Green Lantern shirt." I looked down. He certainly was right but I didn't see the big deal.

"Your point? I happen to like the Green Lantern, Evan." I threw the shirt at him instead of handing it to him, laughing as I walked over to him.

"Get out of here. You like the Green Lantern?"

"Sure do." I leaned over the counter, getting closer to Evan. "Don't tell anyone but I'm a comic book nerd."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Florida, getting dragged through things I don't want to do by Michelle. Trust me, I wish you were there to save me then too." I hopped onto the counter and started to kick my feet, which is what I do when I'm nervous.

"Really, Caroline?" I nodded and dropped my head in embarrassment. I felt Evan put his hand under my chin and lift me head up to look into his bright brown eyes. "What did Michelle do to you to break you down so much?"

"Everything. You name it, she's made me do it or made it happen to me." I felt myself get lifted off the counter, instinctively throwing my arms around Evan in shock. He carried me to the couch and pushed me onto my back. "Evan, what are you-" I was cut off by Evan's smooth lips connecting with mine. I felt Evan's hands cup my face and I could faintly feel his body heat hovering over me, as if it were a protective shield from the outside world. Before I could reach out and touch Evan, he broke the kiss. I looked into the chocolate pools, noticing that there was a caring and sensitive side to the man I just met earlier today.

"I know we just met, Caroline..." He pushed a piece of my hair away from my face, his hand still lingering on my cheek. "As long as I'm around, I won't let Michelle hurt you anymore."

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Time and I are not on the same page. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	5. Damn Room Service

Hey, you're back. Hope you enjoyed four. This chapter will start in Caroline's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Evan told Caroline that as long as he was around, Michelle wouldn't hurt her anymore.  
_

**Play It Cool**

"Evan, you don't mean that. You just met me."

"And? I just met you and yet I already think that you're this amazing person who doesn't get the credit she deserves. She gets shoved out of the spotlight by a vain sister who gets a kick out of pressuring her sister into doing things she doesn't want to do. Caroline, you are so special and you don't think you are because of Michelle. You obviously trusted me enough to give me your number and you wasted no time in distancing yourself from Michelle." I went to say something as Evan paused but he started back up again. "Caroline, your sister busted my head open and tried to drown me. Even after witnessing that, you drove me to the hospital and have not left my side since. Not many people would do that, Caroline." I sat on the couch, just staring at Evan. He had a point; not many people would tend after someone who their sister just beat up. But the other things he said sounded so far from the truth he had to be making them up. Or maybe I was just so used to Michelle's put-downs that I wouldn't notice a compliment if it bashed me over the head. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Evan playing with my hair.

"Evan, why are you playing with my hair?" He stopped and I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have said anything. "You didn't have to stop...I was just asking." He smiled down at me and continued to play with my hair.

"So, Caroline, what movie would you like to watch? The first choice is yours." I carefully thought over my decision and then smiled.

"See No Evil."

"Have you seen it?"

"Once with John Cena."

"So you guys are..."

"No. He's happily dating someone else. He's one of my best friends and he takes absolutely none of Michelle's shit." Evan smiled at me and grabbed the TV remote, scrolling through the pay-per-views until he found See No Evil.

"Lucky for us, it's still up here. Ready?" I nodded and Evan hit play and wrapped his arm around me. About an hour and a half later, I looked up to see the look on Evan's face.

"You okay, Ev? You look a bit pale." I placed my hand on his forehead, teasing him.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting...that. Kane is brutal."

"Are you sure you can make it through the next one?"

"My choice this time."

"I'm aware of that, Ev, but you can't go from See No Evil to something like the Notebook."

"You couldn't get me to watch the Notebook, not even under the pain of death. Not happening."

"I agree with you. I'm not a big romance fan unless the mood strikes me." Evan looked down at me and smiled. "What?"

"Does the mood strike you, Jenn?"

"I admire the sentiment, Ev, but no."

"Alright. Ready for the movie?" I nodded and turned my head towards the TV, only to have my eyes covered by Evan.

"Evan!"

"It's a surprise." I groaned and just crossed my arms over my chest, patiently waiting for the movie to start so Evan could take his hands off my eyes. He took his hands off my eyes and his arm moved back on my shoulder.

"Jurassic Park?"

"The second one. That okay?"

"Yeah." My stomach growled loudly and my cheeks suddenly got hot with embarrassment.

"We should probably order room service, huh?" I nodded sheepishly and Evan just smiled. "Alright. Well, order anything you like and I'll call down. I have to use the bathroom." He handed me the menu that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and headed to the bathroom. I looked over the menu and decided on getting a Chicken Cesar Salad Wrap with french fries. "You decide?" Evan came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Yeah." I handed him the menu and he sat down next to me, carefully reading the menu. "You circled it?" I nodded. "Clever. I should only be a minute, okay?" He went into the bedroom and placed the order in record time, soon joining me on the couch. "Want to wait for the food or do you want to start the movie now?"

"Waiting is fine with me. How about you?"

"I'll wait." There was a minute of awkward silence before we both spoke up at the same time. "You first, Caroline." I smiled nervously and tried to remember what I was going to say.

"I, um, have seen a lot of video of you, Evan. You're an amazing athlete."

"Thanks, Caroline. You're one of the few that has said anything. A few of the guys from ECW said that to me the first night."

"Really? Like who?"

"Kofi, Tommy Dreamer, just to name a couple. Actually, they were the only ones. Everyone else just kind of wrote me off because I jobbed my first match."

"You still did great, Evan. Shelton didn't expect any of that from you." I reached up and gently touched Evan's face.

"You really think so, Caroline?"

"I know so, Evan." I pulled Evan in for a hug, smiling at the warm fuzzy feeling that I felt at Evan's touch. I felt Evan pull away and a twinge of sadness hit me.

"Caroline..." I looked to Evan just as he was moving in closer. I only realized what his intentions were when I felt his lips on mine. After the initial shock wore off, I deepened the kiss. I felt Evan's hand at my hip, making me gasp into the kiss. There was a knock at the door, making us break the kiss much to our dismay.

"Room service." Evan laughed and stood up, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. He opened the door and paid the man, walking back into the room with the trays in his hands. Damn room service.

**-FIN-**

Sorry it took so long. Time and I are not on the same page. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I also apologize for the fizzly ending. I was losing control, as usual.


	6. One Down, One To Go

Hey, you're back. Hope you enjoyed five. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC and idea. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners. This chapter will get a little steamy; you have been warned. Also, my keyboard is touchy so any misspelled words I apologize for them.

_Recap: Evan and Caroline watched See No Evil and were beginning to watch Jurassic Park when Caroline's stomach began to growl. Evan ordered the room service and while they waited, they began to kiss. They were interrupted by their room service, much to their dismay.  
_

**Play It Cool**

I set the two trays on the table, still silently cursing their speedy delivery. I watched Caroline get up off the couch and walk over to the table, memorized by every move she made. I don't know what it was but Caroline had this hold over me that drew my attention to her every move.

"You okay, Evan?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I took a seat at the table and started eating quietly. Caroline joined me and we finished eating in silence about ten minutes later.

"You sure you're okay, Evan?" Caroline asked me again as she put the dishes outside the door for the cleaning crew to pick up on their rounds. I nodded as she came back into the room. "Alright. Let's get back to the movie, okay?" I nodded again and we both sat back on the couch. Caroline snuggled herself up against my side and I hit play on the movie. We watched in silence but I couldn't help but think about the kiss we shared before the food arrived. As the movie progressed, I noticed that Caroline would occasionally squeeze me when the T-Rex was on the screen. I smiled, thinking that it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. The movie had ended and I looked down at Caroline. She looked up at me and caught me staring. "What, Evan?"

"Nothing." I smiled and returned my attention to the TV.

"Yeah, right. What is it?" I was determined to keep my mouth shut but Caroline found my ticklish spot and began to tickle me unmercifully.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell!"

"Thought so."

"When the T-Rex was on the screen, you kept squeezing me. I thought it was cute."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did." Caroline stuck her tongue out at me so I kissed her on the cheek. "See? I can be cute just as much as you can."

"I am not cute, Evan."

"Yes you are, Caroline." I kissed the top of her forehead and held her tight. Before she had a chance to argue with me again, I kissed her softly on the lips. I went to pull away but Caroline pulled me in for another kiss which quickly progressed into a make-out session. I felt her hands run up my shirt, teasing me slightly as she raked her nails down my abs. I groaned, opening my mouth enough to allow Caroline's tongue access. As her one hand continued to trace my abs, her other hand drifted towards the opening of my pants. I should be stopping this, seeing as we just met, but I couldn't convince myself that it was wrong. I gasped into the kiss as Caroline's hand grabbed my slowly hardening cock.

"Oooh. Looks like someone is a little sensitive there." _When did her voice get that low? My God that is hot. _I just nodded and threw my head back as Caroline continued to stroke me to full hardness. I gasped as Caroline's mouth attached itself to my neck, sucking and biting small marks into my skin. I was clutching at the couch in a desperate hope to maintain at least a shred of my self-control. My legs started to shake as Caroline continued to rub me inside of my pants.

"I...hope...you know...what you're doing, Caroline."

"I definitely know what I'm doing, Evan." Caroline maneuvered down my chest and towards the front of my pants, staring at the very prominent bulge in front of her. "Appearances aren't everything, are they?" I just shook my head, gasping as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my knees along with my boxer briefs. She gently rubbed her face against my cock, sending shivers up my spine. I watched as she licked a long stripe up my shaft and moaned as she lowered her mouth onto my cock.

"Ohhhh my goddd..." I threw my head back and clutched at the sheets as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over me. Caroline picked up a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down on my cock and alternating from sucking and swallowing. The swallowing she was doing was mind blowing and every time she did it, I felt like I was about to fall off that proverbial edge. "C-C-Caroline...I'm going to..." Before I could finish my sentence, I came hard in Caroline's mouth, sending my release down her throat. About a second after my orgasm ended, it dawned on me what I just did and who I did it to. "I'm..sorry, Caroline." She pulled her mouth off my cock and laid down next to me.

"You're apologizing for that? That's the most fun I've had in months." She kissed my cheek and snuggled up against my side.

"That was fun...for you?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Most women I've dated complain about it." I wrapped my arm around Caroline, bringing her closer to me. "That is...if we're even dating."

"I would definitely like that."

"Then I guess I should take you out on a date." Caroline smiled and nodded into my side. _Well, that's taken care of. Next obstacle: getting past Michelle._

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. My other projects seem to be getting in the way. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	7. Practicing With Caroline

Welcome back for lucky chapter seven. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC and idea. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners. This chapter will get a little steamy; you have been warned. Also, my keyboard is touchy so any misspelled words I apologize for them.  
**PS:** I don't know if I had Evan call her Jenna before or not; now I'm just making sure I did. Carry on.

_Recap: Evan and Caroline ate their lunch in peace and continued with their cinematic adventures. After the movie, Evan was tickled into submission and the two began to make out. Caroline got a little brave and surprised Evan with a blowjob.  
_

**Play It Cool**

"So when did you want to go out on that date?"

"Whenever you want to, Evan." I smiled when Caroline called me Evan. "You prefer Evan over Matt?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"You get all smiley when I say Evan. I was just wondering."

"Oh. Did you want to be called anything in particular, other than your name?"

"You can call me by my ring name if you want."

"And that is?"

"Jenna."

"Equally as pretty as Caroline. Do you know when you're debuting?"

"Not 100% sure but there was talk about me debuting after Michelle wins herself a championship."

"Have you wrestled at all before?"

"Yeah. I was in OVW for a little while Michelle was getting started on Smackdown. I actually like to wrestle but I wanted to steer away from the WWE because I didn't want to have to portray some ditz who couldn't wrestle their way out of a paper bag."

"Oh. So you want people to know that you know what you're doing?" Caroline nodded and I smiled. "Makes sense. Some of the divas were an embarrassment, if you ask me. They were all show but no talent."

"It happens, Evan. Sometimes you just get a show."

"What do you think I am?" Caroline laughed.

"You're definitely talented, Evan. There is no doubt about that." Her words made everything that Michelle said disappear. I knew Caroline was telling the truth but what Michelle had said stung. "Don't take what Michelle said to heart. Everyone has to go through the motions in order to get somewhere in this business."

"Ain't that the truth?" Caroline laughed and nodded. "I just wish I didn't job my first match, is all." My cell phone rang and I groaned; I really didn't want to answer it but I knew I had to. I unwillingly untangled myself from Caroline, crossed the room to grab my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"What's up, Matt?"

"Oh hey, Kofi."

"How are you doing?"

"Alright. Had a bit of accident and kind of just came out of the hospital but I'm good now."

"Oh man. What happened?"

"Some crazy person got into a fight with me and damn near tried to kill me."

"No way! You okay, Matt?"

"Yeah. My company is helping me out."

"Company?"

"Yeah. I think she just signed with the WWE. Her name is Caroline, she's Michelle McCool's sister."

"Cool. Did you want to train a little bit or are you still hurting?"

"I can train for a little bit. Mind if I bring Caroline with me, Kofi?"

"Sure thing, Matt. I'll meet you at that gym down the street from the hotel. Okay?"

"Got it. See you there."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Caroline. "Hey, Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to train for a little bit with me and Kofi Kingston?" Caroline just looked at me. "What?"

"What about Michelle?"

"Don't worry about her, Caroline. You'll have me and Kofi to protect you. So what do you say?"

"Sure." I smiled and went to grab some gym clothes that Caroline could use.

"Here. Let me know when you're ready." Caroline nodded and headed into the bathroom to change. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves.

"Ready, Evan." I smiled as I heard Caroline's voice come from behind me but it disappeared when I turned around and looked at her. She looked unbelievably sexy in my clothes and I had to make sure that it didn't have too much of an affect on me while I was training today.

"Alright. Kofi is waiting; let's go." Caroline nodded and we headed out to my car in the parking garage. I started the car up, made sure no one was behind me and pulled out of the parking garage. I took off towards the local gym where I knew Kofi was waiting for me. I looked over at Caroline and she looked nervous. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"Just nervous."

"How come?"

"I've never showed off my moves to anyone but my sister."

"But you were in OVW."

"Right but I've never showed off for any WWE superstars, other than my sister."

"Don't worry, you'll be great." I grabbed Caroline's hand and watched her smile softly. I pulled into the gym parking lot, parked and shut off the car, and headed inside with Caroline behind me. I found Kofi stretching next to one of the practice rings that was in the gym. I called out his name and waved to him.

"Hey, Evan." He looked over at Caroline and flashed his signature smile. "You must be Caroline. I'm Kofi."

"Nice to meet you, Kofi."

"Ready to train, guys?" We both nodded and followed Kofi into the practice ring. So far, so good.

**-FIN-**

Sorry for that ending. Didn't want to give too much away for the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	8. After Practice

We're back for chapter eight. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC and idea. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners. Also, my keyboard is touchy so any misspelled words I apologize for them.

_Recap: Evan and Caroline were cuddling after their movie and other activities, and were talking about their careers in the wrestling industry. Kofi Kingston called and asked Evan if he wanted to train with him. Evan said he would join him if Caroline could come along. Kofi agreed and Evan headed to the gym with Caroline by his side.  
_**  
Play It Cool**

Kofi and I practiced a few of our high risk maneuvers while Caroline stood outside the ring and watched. I looked over at Caroline and smiled. "Come on, show us some of your moves." Caroline smiled and climbed into the ring.

"If you insist, Evan." I smiled back at her and stood in the ring while Kofi grabbed a drink.

"Alright, get ready." She took a deep breath and nodded so I charged at her. Caroline leapfrogged over me and I bounced off the ropes, to receive an elbow to the face from Caroline. I moved my jaw around and smiled at Caroline, who smirked at me. I charged again and ended up on the receiving end of a hip toss. I heard Kofi laughing in the back so I turned to him.

"Dude, she's owning you right now." I just shrugged and turned my attention back to Caroline who had charged at me, jumping up and hitting me with a standing Hurricanrana. Twenty minutes went by and Kofi was so right: Caroline was owning me in the ring. Caroline stopped and helped me up one last time before giving me a hug. "Man, the WWE Universe isn't going to be ready for that at all." Kofi stepped into the ring and gave Caroline a handshake, which ended up turning into a bro-hug. "You can definitely put your sister to shame with a move arsenal like that." Caroline half-smiled and looked at me.

"He's right, Caroline." She smiled at me and I pulled her in for a hug. "You're going to do so well in the WWE."

"Thanks you guys. It really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Caroline." I watched Kofi check his watch then look at me and Caroline.

"Well, I gotta head out. I've got a date."

"Nice. With anyone we know?"

"Maybe." Kofi winked at me and Caroline laughed. "I'll catch up with you two later, okay?" We nodded and said goodbye to Kofi as he left the gym. I turned my attention Caroline and smiled.

"Do you wanna train some more?"

"I don't wear you out, Evan?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"No reason. It's just Michelle doesn't train very long at all so I thought you'd want to stop." I put my hand on Caroline's shoulder and smiled.

"We'll train as long as you want, okay? Don't worry about her anymore."

"I don't know, Evan."

"Do you want to stop?" She nodded shyly at me and my heart went out to her. She had been so conditioned by her sister that she didn't really know anything else. "Come here." I pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tight, placing a kiss in her hair as I pulled away. "We can do whatever you want to do, okay? I will not stop you." She nodded at me. "Want to go?" I checked my watch. "It's about dinner time. You want to grab something?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go." We grabbed our stuff and headed back to the hotel to shower and change. I let Caroline shower first while I watched TV to pass the time. After about twenty minutes, I heard the door to the bathroom open. A minute later, Caroline walked in wearing one of my t-shirts...and that was all.

"Your turn, Evan."

"Uh, okay. Hey, did you need to grab some clothes for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it when you're in the shower. Mind if I take your card key?"

"Go ahead."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"I'll probably still be showering but I promise not to take too long."

"Alright. Be right back."

"I'll be here." Caroline laughed and walked out of my room with my card key and her bag. I hit myself in the head, feeling like an idiot. "'I'll be here'. Of course you'll be here, moron. It is _your_ room after all. I am such a goober." I shook my head and jumped in the shower. The nice cold water felt great against my tired muscles as I stood under the shower head for a few minutes. Training with Kofi was always a workout in and of itself but with Caroline's arsenal, I was even more tired than usual. I washed my hair and was halfway through soaping my body up when I heard my door open up. I froze for a second but I knew it had to be Caroline.

"I'm back, Evan."

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Caroline."

"Okay." I hurried myself up and washed the soap off in about three minutes. I grabbed a towel, toweled off my hair and then wrapped it around my waist so I could walk back into my room with a bit of decency. I grabbed a nice shirt out of my closet, along with a pair of dark jeans that didn't look like jeans unless they were closely inspected and my black Adidas sneakers. I walked back into the living room to check on Caroline but who I saw in my living room, didn't look like Caroline. "I'm sorry, do you have the right room?" Whoever it was laughed and I was thoroughly confused.

"It's me, Evan." As soon as she spoke, I knew it was Caroline but I still couldn't put her face to her voice. "Am I overdressed?"

"Not at all. Um, give me a minute to get dressed. Okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at me and I almost tripped over the coffee table walking back to my room, making Caroline laugh at me. I grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs, threw my pants on and walked back into the living room with my shirt open and shoes in my hand.

"Crap, forgot my socks." Caroline smiled at me and sat down on the couch while I ran back to grab my socks. I sat down on the couch to put my socks on and sitting next to Caroline, while she was dressed like that, was making me hard in my pants. "So, anywhere you wanted to go?"

"What do you like, Evan?"

"I'm mostly partial to Japanese but if you don't like that, we can always go somewhere else."

"I like Japanese, too."

"Sounds like we have a winner."

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I apologize for the wait. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	9. On The Town With Caroline

We're back for chapter eight. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC and idea. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners. Also, my keyboard is touchy so any misspelled words I apologize for them.

_Recap: Evan and Caroline trained with Kofi, stopping after Caroline felt her nerves overcome her. The two headed back to the hotel to shower and clean up before they went out to dinner._**  
**

**Play It Cool**

After Caroline and I decided on what we wanted for dinner, we headed down to the parking garage to crap my car so we could head out. After about a ten minute ride, we spotted this somewhat fancy looking Japanese restaurant and pulled into the driveway. We headed inside and were seated by a very chipper young waitress. We scanned over the menu and both decided to get a few different small plates each, intending on sharing them with one another. "This place is nice. What do you think, Caroline?"

"I really like it. Then again, I'm partial to Japanese more than anything else."

"Really?" Caroline nodded. Our food came out and we started to eat right away. Everything tasted so good, it was hard to stop eating at points. I thought it was rude that I wasn't really talking to Caroline but I honestly couldn't stop eating what was in front of me.

"I know it's good, Evan, but slow down. You're going to cramp up or something." I swallowed the food in my mouth and laughed.

"Sorry. This is some of the best Japanese food I've had. I can't help myself."

"I understand. It is pretty amazing." We continued to eat in silence and once we were finished, I flagged down the waitress for the bill. "Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A club."

"Sure. Let's go." I paid the bill and we left to go back to my car. Thank goodness the rental came with GPS or I would've embarrassed myself trying to find a club to go to on my own. We pulled up to this club and I handed my keys to valet, unsure of how exactly we were going to get back to the hotel. As I was busy thinking, Caroline grabbed my hand and dragged me into the club. The loud music brought me back to reality and I looked around to see Caroline waving at me.

"Want a drink, Evan?

"No thanks. I do have to drive back." Caroline nodded at me and smiled as she led me to the bar. I watched her order and felt anger rise in me when I saw the barman flirting with her. I don't blame him, though; Caroline looked stunning tonight. Caroline went to pay for her drink but the barman waved her off, probably giving her a drink on the house because she was so good looking. Again, I don't blame him. Caroline turned around and motioned for me to follow her so I did. I tilted my head at the drink in Caroline's hand and she offered it to me. I took a sip and it was definitely strong. "What is that?"

"I think he said it was a Purple Pushover. My friend is a bartender."

"Do you know what's in it?"

"Rum, mostly. Don't worry, Evan. I watched him the whole time to make sure he didn't try anything dumb." I was still sketchy about it and I was going to keep an eye on Caroline to make sure everything was good. Once Caroline was finished with her drink, she put the glass on a nearby table and tilted her head at me. "Convinced yet?"

"Yeah. I guess it was just harmless flirting."

"Exactly. Don't worry, Evan. I came here with you and I intend to leave with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"There are plenty other good-looking guys here, including the bartender." Wow, that sounded straighter in my head.

"So? I don't know them and frankly," Caroline looked around, scanning the club or at least as far as she could see. "None of them are my type."

"What is your type, exactly?"

"Someone a lot like me. Want to sit down and talk about this? I'd rather not stand." I nodded and followed Caroline to this booth in the back. "You want me to continue?" I nodded furiously and Caroline giggled. "Well, like I was saying, I'm into someone who is a lot like me. Someone who I can work out with and then turn around and veg out on the couch playing video games all into the night with. Does that make me narcissistic?"

"I don't think so. You just know what you like. Could you go on? I mean, if there is more and if you feel like telling me."

"I think that's about it, really. I just like to be with someone who cares about me and someone I can share my favorite things with. How about you, Evan?"

"I just like to be with someone who cares about me. Since I'm a little bit of a nerd and a geek, I don't get many dates. Within this business, people tend to go with asethetics and I'm not like the other guys in this business."

"Are you kidding me, Evan? Who wouldn't go for someone like you?"

"Just ask any of the Divas or any other woman you meet out here." Caroline licked her lips and smiled at me.

"Well, it's a good thing none of those people matter. Come on, let's dance."

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I apologize for the wait. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	10. On Second Thought

We're back for chapter nine. This chapter will be in Evan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OC and idea. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful owners. Also, my keyboard is touchy so any misspelled words I apologize for them.

_Recap: Evan and Caroline went out to dinner and afterwards headed to a club to have some drinks. Evan declined the drink, seeing as he was driving back to the hotel, but he kept a watchful eye on the bartender making Caroline's drink. After making sure that everything was alright, the two started to talk about what they liked to have in a partner. _**  
**

**Play It Cool  
**

I followed Caroline to the dance floor and I couldn't help but feel awkward out on the dance floor. Clubbing wasn't my thing but if it's something Caroline wants to do, I was going to do it. Caroline pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around my neck to say something in my ear. "Don't worry, Evan. You're with me." I smiled and turned her around, pressing my chest up against her back and leaving no space between us. Caroline started to sway to the music and I slowly followed her. The only unfortunate side effect of that was that my pants were getting smaller by the second. I pushed the feeling to the back of my head and continued to sway with Caroline until she pulled me off the dance floor and back to the bar. I carefully watched the bartender, who was glaring at me, as he made Caroline's second drink. I paid the man and led Caroline back to the booths, away from the dance floor. As Caroline was drinking, I let my gaze wander across the club and I have never felt so out-of-place in my life. I'd rather be at home, reading a comic or playing a video game or even reading a good book. Social events were definitely not my thing. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Caroline tilting her head at me. "Something wrong, Evan?" I sighed.

"This really isn't my thing, Caroline. I mean, I really like being with you but this whole club scene isn't for me."

"Why didn't you say so before we came?"

"I thought you wouldn't be okay with that and take off by yourself."

"Has that happened before?" I nodded shyly. "Well, don't worry about that anymore. I don't do that to people. If you want to go, let's go. My feet are killing me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go out of here." Caroline grabbed my hand, put her glass down and led me out of the club. I handed the valet my slip and he took off to a parking lot to get my car. I noticed a couple of guys across the street eying up Caroline and whispering to each other. I grabbed Caroline's hand and she smiled at me. The valet pulled up with my car and I opened the door for Caroline, closing it behind her once she was in the seat. I tipped the valet and rushed to my seat, peeling out as I headed back to the hotel. "Why are you going so fast, Evan?"

"The guys across from the club were eying you up and I didn't really appreciate it."

"Oh. What is it with guys eying me up? There's gotta be something in the air because that never happens." I laughed as I pulled into the hotel parking garage. "What's so funny?"

"You are gorgeous, Caroline. That is why they eye you up." Caroline just laughed as we headed into the elevator to the hotel. We walked through the lobby and went up to my room. I opened the door let Caroline go in before me. I watched her kick off her shoes and sit down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television, to a channel playing an Indiana Jones movie. I smiled, kicked off my own shoes and sat down next to Caroline.

"Better, Evan?" I laughed.

"Much. You don't know how much I appreciate this, Caroline."

"Anything for you, Evan. I mean it. With the mess I've put you through and the fact that you're still here, means that you are very special and I'd be an idiot not to see that."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm not sure. Did I just declare that we're dating without missing a breath?"

"I think so."

"Is that good? Is that what we want?"

"It's what I want. How about you?" Caroline looked away for a second which worried me but the grin on her face when she looked at me again, it meant good news.

"It's definitely what I want." I smiled at Caroline and looked down, noticing that she was still in her dress.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to change?" She looked down and nodded.

"Might as well. Be right back, Ev." Caroline stood up and walked to the bedroom and I couldn't keep my eyes off her butt. A few minutes later, Caroline came back out wearing my Green Lantern shirt and a pair of my gym shorts.

"Something tells me you like my Green Lantern shirt." Caroline just shrugged and returned to her place cuddled up against me. "It looks good on you, that's for sure."

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I apologize for the wait. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
For the record, I miss Evan. : (


End file.
